Return of the Smithy Gang
by El Oni
Summary: After Smithy was killed, his brother from a different planet swore revenge on his killers. Now, he has found his way to Earth. Now Mario, Geno, Mallow, Bowser, Jinx, and three of Geno's friends must stop this threat...


1Return of the Smithy Gang.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters. But I do own Gena, Gano, and Ganeo.**

_In the Mushroom Kingdom..._

It was a lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario brothers, Yoshi and Peach were enjoying the weather at Peach Beach. (It got it's name after Peach won a surfing contest.) Peach was tanning and the Mario Brothers plus Yoshi were eating some Pizza.

Yes, it seemed like a perfect day... unfortunately that was not the case. For you see Bowser's troops were patrolling around his castle. The group consisted of 5 koopa troopas, 10 goombas, and 2 magikoopas.

It didn't seem like much, but unless Bowser had just kidnaped Princess Peach he didn't that many guards out. Anyways the koopa troopas were as usual chatting. The goombas remained silent. As for the magikoopas they were in front riding their broom sticks.

"So I was like, there's no way in hell I'm paying 20 coins for a box of cereal." One of the koopa troopas said. They continued to talk about pointless things, eventually it started to get on a magikoopas nerves.

"Would you five just shut up!" He yelled at them. They stopped briefly but soon began to chat away like girls. (No offense.) The magikoopa was about to scold them again but was cut off when a goomba noticed something.

"Hey! What's that up in the sky?" He asked. The others looked up and noticed something... a sword... but it wasn't heading for their castle, it was heading for Peach's castle!

"We should inform the king!" a magikoopa said. With that they dashed to and through the castle door and went strait to Bowser's throne room.

_Meanwhile... in Star road_

Geno (I'll just call him that) the star was talking with his other friends, $#+&. And -) , when another star came up to the group. "Hey, you four! . has requested you to report to the Star Piece hall!"

The 4 nodded (themselves) and made their way through the star heaven. It must've been important as normally only Geno was requested. Eventually they made their way to the Star Piece hall, home to the star pieces that Geno and the others saved.

"Ah, glad to see you four could make it." A blue star said from the center of the room. The normal blue rocks were now a rainbowish color thanks to the star pieces.

"What do you need .?" Geno asked.

"Hmm I'm glad you asked. Geno, do you remember the Smithy Gang?" . asked.

"Yes, Mario, me, and the others defeated him." Geno said.

"Mmm, did you know that Smithy had a brother who was even stronger then him?" . asked.

"No... I didn't. Why are you bringing this up?" Geno asked suspiciously.

"I'm afraid they have made their way to the Mushroom Kingdom. They want revenge on you all."

"What? How did you find this out?"

"Well you see, an unidentified object was spotted by a group of our scouts. It was later found as a purple sword. The scouts were attacked, all but one was killed. They gave him a message.

"And that message was..?"

"To my brother's destroyers I know who you are, I have an army ready to kill, there's no escape."

"This... can't be."

"I'm afraid it is. However I have decided to send you four down to help stop this threat. You are my best warriors. Do you accept?"

The four looked at each other and nodded. "We do, but what bodies will the others take?" Geno asked. . chuckled.

"We have found bodies, they are pretty much the same as yours Geno."

"Cool, what are their names?" One of Geno's friends asked.

"The names? Gena, Gano, and Ganeo."

The group nodded. "When do we leave?" Geno asked.

"Now."

With that the group of four, Geno, Gena, Gano, and Ganeo left for the transport room. Could they really help stop the Smithy Gang? Would anyone survive? Questions like these were in the four warriors heads, but they showed no fear.

**That's it for chapter 1! The three newcomers Gena, Gano, and Ganeo, are my creations and I own them. This chapter was used to introduce the three and set the story up. Next chapter the sword lands, and a battle is fought. Read and Review!**


End file.
